Forest (Small Fry)
The forest is a location in Small Fry where the game takes place. Appearance The forest is seen in the night time, where everything appears in a dark colour. A large collection of leaves cover up most of the sky. The planet also has a moon which appears similar to the moon from the Cheese Dreams series. Planet information Location , two tree stumps, and the large trees in the background visible]] Small Fry is set in what seems to be the lower part of the forest. This part of the forest is seen during the night. This part of the forest is primarily made up of lots of dirt and caves, common types of fauna being grass that sticks up and a type of mushroom that is just scenery and cannot be interacted with. Small fry are commonly found here, and traverse the area trying to get to a building-like object built presumably into a tree stump. Tree stumps are common in this part of the forest, along with green caterpillars and giant walking bugs. Some parts of the forest seem to have been colonized, as these aforementioned places contain an intricate network of roots, these roots usually connected to a switch. Tree stumps are relatively common remnants of dead trees, and cause small fry to immediately stop walking. In the background, large trees can be seen stretching upwards. Flora The planet is inhabited by giant trees, that creates a rich environment for a lot of creatures. There are also loads of smaller plants, including: Thorny bushes that grow anywhere, its spikes presumably protecting them from herbivores and sometimes damaging the player. .]] Brain-like flowers that have some kind of symbolism with the main characters, the small fry. activated.]] Venus-fly traps that feast on the small creatures that live here. Root-like plants that form some kind of mechanical-like objects like switches and doors, and some can rotate fast, creating a fan. They may have some kind of symbolism with the small fry too. Mushrooms grow all over the place, and some have a bouncy structure. Fauna A lot of small creatures likely eat from the high amount of plants here, or from other creatures. Here is a list of the species: Caterpillars are slow creatures that walk around, presumably looking for food. It possibly eats anything, plants, mushrooms, and possibly dead wood. They do not really care about their surroundings, making them an easy prey, but may also walk over smaller creatures. ]] Walking bugs are the biggest creatures discovered yet, who crushes anything it comes in contact with. As it has a big mouth, it probably eats smaller creatures like the caterpillar and the small fry. small fry about to punch a walking bug]] Small fry are the most common, but also the smallest creatures found here. They probably feast on dead wood, as they stop there and make a living of some tree stumps. They likely travel continuously from tree stump to tree stump to have probably enough food. For this they can be different in size and abilities, so they can pass obstacles more easily. There are strong small fry who can battle most creatures with its brute power, smart small fry who uses its symbolism with some plants to clear a path and it can save itself from walking into deadly pits, athletic small fry who can run fast, swim, climb and jump long distances, and when one small fry die under certain conditions they may return undead, so they can survive anything and do things others cannot. During the travels the small fry rely on their different abilities, symbolism with certain plants and teamwork. The last organism found does not really live on the planet nor has any influence on the flora and fauna there, but orbits the planet: a small moon made of a bouncy cheese-like substance, that was kidnapped by a mouse ship. Trivia *Although it may seem as though Small Fry takes place on the planet seen in the opening of Cheese Dreams, and the planet Canopy takes place on, Nitrome has stated that this is not the case.Nitrome blog: - Friday Update! → Comment by Nitrome: It's Dreams Moon in the background of Small Fry just a cameo that the moon in in the air. In Cheese Dreams the planet is supposed to be Earth. The again I'm not sure it is not supposed to be Earth in Small Fry. You can draw some world link here if you want but the truth is we just like Cameos. Notes Category:Small Fry Category:Locations